Different
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Perbedaan memang selalu ada. Dan perbedaanlah yang mengekang kita. Membuat kita tak dapat bersama. Bad Summary. ChanBaek/BaekYeol fic. Slight KrisTao/TaoRis and other EXO Couples. BL. DLDR!


Title: Different

Cast: Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol ; EXO

Summary: Perbedaan memang selalu ada. Dan perbedaanlah yang mengekang kita. Membuat kita tak dapat bersama. Bad Summary. ChanBaek/BaekYeol fic. Slight KrisTao/TaoRis and other EXO Couple. BL. DLDR!

A/N: My first ChanBaek/BaekYeol fic xD Hope you like it!

-0-

Seoul, 27 November 1987

Tampak se-sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang kini sedang berdiri tegap di samping sebuah tempat tidur yang terlihat seperti tempat tidur milik rumah sakit. Diatasnya, terbaring sosok lain. Sosok pemuda berambut ikal yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya, atau lebih tepatnya, pemuda itu tengah _tertidur_.

Sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya seperti itu. Ia seperti tengah menghadapi sesuatu yang begitu pelik. Sesuatu yang sangat menyulitkan dirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa begitu sulit? Atau… tidak. Aku tidak mungkin memakai serum pemberian Park sajangnim. Walaupun ini anaknya sendiri. Resikonya terlalu… besar."

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak tengah memikirkan keputusan yang benar. Ia terlihat seperti tengah dihadapkan pada keputusan yang begitu sulit. Seperti keputusan antara hidup dan mati.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus memakai serum itu. Cepat atau lambat, serum itu memang harus segera digunakan. Bagaimanapun itu memang pemberian Park songsaengnim dan harus digunakan bila saatnya tiba. Dan saatnya… sudah tiba."

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menjalankan sepasang kakinya ragu mendekati sebuah meja berwarna putih yang diatasnya hanya terdapat satu buah botol kecil dan suntikan dengan jarum tajamnya. Dengan ragu pula, pemuda itu meraih kedua benda itu.

"Semoga berhasil…" gumamnya.

Pemuda itu memasukkan cairan yang berada di dalam botol ke dalam suntikan itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan jarum suntik itu ke kulit pucat sang pria yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Dan, ia mulai menyuntikan cairan yang ada di dalamnya kedalam tubuh sang pria.

GREKK!

Hening sesaat. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat waswas, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

TWITCH

Tiba-tiba mata sang pria terbuka lebar. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu langsung menyungingkan senyum miringnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Park Chanyeol."

-0-

Seoul, 23 Desember 2012

"Baekhyun hyung, kau mau kan, ikut ke mall besok?" tanya seorang namja bermata panda kepada seorang namja lain yang memakai eyeliner di matanya.

"Umm, jam berapa ya? Aku lupa."

"Aish, kau ini! Jam lima sore semuanya sudah harus berkumpul di sekolah, lalu kita akan bersama-sama pergi ke mall. Kata Sehunnie, sekalian merayakan natal," kata sosok bermata panda itu sambil tersenyum cerah. "Baekkie hyung ikut ya? Please?"

Namja ber-eyeliner yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali keluar rumah pada saat malam natal. Karena mall-mall pasti akan ramai dengan orang-orang yang ingin membeli kado untuk orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi, mau apalagi? Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan adik kesayangannya ini. Lebih tepatnya, tidak tega.

"Humm, baiklah. Kau mau berangkat bersama ke sekolah atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut namja bermata panda itu sayang.

"Baekhyun hyung! Jangan mengusak rambutku! Jadi berantakan, kan?" namja bermata panda itu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Eumm, kalau mau berangkat bersama, hyung sudah ada di rumahku sejak jam empat. Otte?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia kembali mengusak rambut Tao, adik kesayangannya itu. Kini dengan tambahan sedikit cubitan di pipi.

"Baekhyun hyung!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat respon Tao. Namun, Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Tao, apa kau merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?" Tao malah menatap Baekhyun polos. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Adiknya ini memang sangat polos. Ia tidak mungkin merasakan apa yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan.

"Ah, tidak. Oh ya, Tao. Bukankah Hyunmin songsaengnim menyuruhmu untuk ke ruangannya?"

Sosok di hadapannya langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Ah! Benar juga! Aigoo, aku lupa tadi! Baekkie hyung, aku duluan, ya!"

Sosok Tao langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya –lagi-. Ia memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku yang berada di taman belakang sekolah itu. Kini hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sana. Entah kemana perginya para murid yang lain. Padahal biasanya pada saat istirahat seperti ini, taman akan sangat ramai. Biasanya ramai dengan para murid yang ingin mengobrol dan belajar untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Angin yang bertiup dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan kantuk yang mulai melandanya. Tadi malam ia memang terpaksa tidur larut karena mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru Matematikanya. Membuat ia hampir kesiangan untuk pergi sekolah.

Baekhyun sudah hampir terhanyut dalam lautan mimpi kalau saja ia tidak merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Perasaan aneh itu sangat mengganggunya. Sungguh. Sedaritadi, saat ia berbicara dengan Tao, ia sudah merasa diperhatikan. Dan jujur saja, ia sangat tidak nyaman dengannya.

Baekhyun pun membuka matanya. Dengan helaan nafas, ia mendudukkan diri kembali, menarik dirinya dari lautan mimpi yang sesaat tadi sudah akan menariknya agar tenggelam di dalamnya. Dan kini, Baekhyun harus menahan kantuknya mati-matian –lagi-.

GREK

Suara kursi yang berderit menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke kanan, tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Dan ketika ia menoleh, kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Lalu, siapa yang menyebabkan suara itu?

"Hii, horror!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera pergi dari taman itu.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, saat ia melangkah pergi, suatu sosok yang berlindung dibalik kegelapan tengah menyungingkan smirknya. Seolah telah menemukan mainan baru yang sangat menarik.

-0-

Seoul, 24 Desember 2012

"Baekkie hyung, bangun!"

"Sebentar, oke? Sebentar. Lima menit lagi…"

"Ayo cepat! Umma sudah menghidangkan kue di bawah!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Kai. Jadi, bisa tolong tinggalkan aku?"

"Aish. Padahal kuenya sangat enak. Red velvet. Yummy~"

Ketika tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang kakak, Kai, pemuda berkulit tan itu, menghela nafas kesal. Kakaknya ini memang sangat sulit dibangunkan. Terutama hari libur seperti ini.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau kue yang sangat enak itu. Silakan tidur sampai sore!"

Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar sang kakak, ia menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan sedikit bantingan. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Yakk! KIM JONG IN!"

Dan, yah, Kai hanya dapat tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil membangunkan sang kakak, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jong In? Kenapa kakakmu berteriak seperti itu?" tanya sang umma, Yixing, yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aish, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku Jong In," kata Kai sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Dan, Baekhyun hyung tampaknya sedang dalam mode monsternya, umma."

"Hah?" Yixing menaikkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang anak bungsu. "Mode monster? Memang Baekhyun itu monster?"

"Aigo," Kai menepuk dahinya bingung. "Appa, bantu akuuu."

Yixing hanya dapat menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya anak bungsunya kenapa? Sampai meminta bantuan pada sang appa segala.

"Jong In, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan kakakmu?"

Kai kini menghela nafas kesal. Ia berbalik dan menghadap pada sang appa yang terlihat baru saja mandi itu. Dan sepertinya, sang appa mau pergi.

"Eh? Appa mau pergi?" tanya Kai, mengabaikan rasa kesalnya. "Ini kan malam natal!"

"Umm, appa dan umma memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju, Jong In-ah. Kau tidak apa kan kalau ditinggal berdua di rumah bersama Baekhyun?"

_Dan lalu aku harus membangunkan namja bereyeliner itu setiap hari. Bagus!_ Kai membatin kesal. Benar-benar deh. Orangtuanya tega sekali mau meninggalkannya dengan kakak monsternya itu.

"Selamat pagi~" Seorang namja bermata kecil terlihat tengah menuruni tangga. "Apa aku telah kehilangan red velvet yang enak itu?"

"Hah? Red velvet?" kini Yixing kembali menaikkan alisnya. "Red velvet apa? Umma sama sekali tidak membeli red velvet, Baekhyun. Atau kau mau red velvet? Nanti umma belikan, sepulang dari Pulau Jeju."

Baekhyun terlihat memasang ekspresi bingungnya. Lalu, ia langsung menatap tajam kearah Kai. Yang ditatap hanya dapat membalas dengan cengiran khasnya. "Mianhae hyung. Itu April Mop yang telat delapan bulan! Haha!"

"Tidak lucu, Kim Jong In!"

Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kai keras lalu mendudukkan diri di depan adiknya itu. Adiknya memang menyebalkan. Sangat. Jauh berbeda dengan Tao, hoobaenya yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Tao jauh lebih manis!

"Umma mau ke Pulau Jeju?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengoleskan selai stroberi pada rotinya. "Aku minta oleh-oleh, ne?"

"Oleh-oleh apa?" tanya sang appa, Suho, sambil tersenyum berterimakasih pada sang istri karena telah dibuatkan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Umm, gantungan kunci? Baju? Sepatu? Terserah appa. Yang penting oleh-oleh!" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Kai tajam karena telah merebut selai stroberi dari tangannya.

"Jong In, yang sopan pada kakakmu," kata Yixing mengingatkan. "Dan Baekhyun, jangan terlalu jahat pada adikmu."

Baekhyun dan Kai merengut kesal karena kata-kata sang umma. Mereka pun memilih untuk melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Membiarkan Suho dan Yixing mendominasi keadaan.

"Kapan umma dan appa akan berangkat?" tanya Kai. "Kebetulan nanti sore aku ada janji pergi dengan Sehun."

"Eh? Kau ikut ke mall?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Tentu saja! Jangan bilang kalau kau juga ikut!"

"Aku memang ikut!"

"AISH!"

Kai menatap Baekhyun kesal. Kenapa hyungnya harus ikut? Menyebalkan.

"Aku diajak Tao untuk ikut ke mall. Sebenarnya aku malas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Sudahlah, Jong In. Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu?" tanya Suho sambil menatap Kai. "Bukankah asyik, pergi bersama saudara sendiri?"

"Apanya yang asyik?" balas Kai dan Baekhyun berbarengan. Mereka lalu langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam masing-masing.

"Hei. Kalian ini saudara, seharusnya kalian akur," kata Yixing. "Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Appa dan umma harus menyiapkan segala barang untuk pergi."

Kai dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepala mereka malas. Sarapan pun dilanjutkan dalam keheningan yang memang sengaja tercipta.

-0-

"Eh? Memang aku belum bilang ya kalau Kai ikut?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan siapa saja yang ikut, Huang Zi Tao," kata Baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya. "Aku malas kalau bocah evil itu ikut. Aku pasti akan terus diganggunya."

Kini Baekhyun tengah berada di rumah Tao. Menunggu Tao yang kini tengah bersiap-siap. Saat Baekhyun sampai tadi, Tao baru saja selesai mandi. Membuat Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Kai itu baik, kok," kata Tao. "Ia kadang mentraktirku milk tea kalau ia melihatku tengah dalam mood yang buruk."

"Ia baik padamu," balas Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya. '_Lagipula, siapa sih yang tidak bersikap baik pada bocah panda ini?_' "Tapi tidak padaku."

"Mana mungkin?" balas Tao sambil memilih baju dalam lemarinya. "Dia baik kok pada hyung. Tapi mungkin dalam caranya sendiri."

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Tidak berniat mengiyakan maupun menyanggah perkataan Tao. Ia lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan baju-baju yang Tao keluarkan dari lemari. Baju yang menurutnya tidak cocok untuk dipakai saat itu.

"Humm, yang putih atau yang hitam, ya?"

"Yang hitam saja, Tao," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk jaket hitam yang berada di tangan Tao. "Lalu kausnya yang putih."

"Benar juga," kata Tao sambil tersenyum cerah. Terimakasih sarannya, hyung!"

Tao yang saat itu masih mengenakan bathrobe, berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Tao sambil memperhatikan kamar Tao.

Jujur, kamar Tao memang lebih rapi dari kamar Baekhyun. Tampaknya Tao selalu membereskan kamarnya sendiri, berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun. Ia selalu meminta tolong pada sang umma untuk membereskan kamarnya, sehingga hasilnya hampir tak pernah rapi, karena sang umma juga membereskannya dengan setengah hati. Yixing juga punya kesibukan. Jangan dikira ia enak-enak saja duduk di rumah. Tidak, tidak seperti itu.

Kamar Tao di dominasi oleh hewan berwarna hitam putih, panda, yang menjadi favorit anak satu itu. Cat kamarnya hitam dan juga putih. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kalau ia tinggal di ruangan hitam putih.

Baekhyun dapat melihat koleksi tongkat wushu Tao yang tersimpan dengan rapi di lemari kaca. Begitu juga medali-medali yang Tao dapatkan dari kompetisi wushu yang ia menangkan. Semua medali itu ditaruh di lemari kaca lainnya. Tao memang namja yang manis, namun jangan remehkan kekuatannya.

"Nah! Aku sudah siap! Ayo pergi, hyung!" ajak Tao dengan senyum cerah terpantri di wajahnya. "Kurasa Sehun dan Kai sudah berada di sana."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara ceria yang dikeluarkan oleh Tao. Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Baekhyun dan Tao memutuskan untuk menaiki bus menuju sekolah. Awalnya mereka ingin jalan kaki saja, tapi, niat itu mereka urungkan karena jarak dari rumah Tao menuju sekolah memang cukup jauh.

Tapi Tao dan Baekhyun menyesali keputusan mereka. Bus yang mereka tumpangi sangat penuh. Mungkin itu efek dari pegawai perusahaan yang baru saja pulang kerja. Tao dan Baekhyun harus rela berdiri sepanjang perjalanan.

Walaupun bus terlihat sudah penuh, orang-orang terus saja masuk kedalamnya, membuat penumpang di dalam terus berdesak-desakan. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Aish, orang-orang ini bodoh atau apa. Sudah tau penuh tapi kenapa masih masuk saja?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama mungkin bisa ditujukan untukmu, tuan eyeliner."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut ikal yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak melihat kearahnya, namun, seperti sadar sedang diperhatikan, pemuda berambut ikal itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Hai. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanku, tuan eyeliner."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatap orang di sampingnya itu heran. "Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Tuan eyeliner?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja! Namaku bukan tuan eyeliner, tuan berambut ikal!"

"Dan namaku juga bukan tuan berambut ikal, tuan eyeliner."

Baekhyun merengut kesal dengan perkataan namja berambut ikal di sebelahnya. Oke, dia merasa kalah. Dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan namja itu.

"Kau—Loh? Tao? Tao! Astaga! Dia dimana?!"

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari dimana hoobaenya satu itu. Kalau hilang, kan gawat!

"Tenang saja. Tidak perlu panik. Ia ada di situ,"

"Darimana kau tau? Kau bahkan tidak tau wajah Tao!"

Walaupun tidak percaya, Baekhyun tetap menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda berambut ikal itu. Dan benar saja, terlihat Tao yang tengah dilindungi oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam, atau merah? Entahlah. Dan, eh? Dilindungi?

"Dia siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik kearah namja berambut hitam itu. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia temanku," kata pemuda berambut ikal itu sambil tertawa pelan. "Dan, oh ya. Namaku-,"

"Baekhyun hyung, ayo turun!"

Tiba-tiba Tao sudah berada di sampingnya dan menarik tangannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Padahal pemuda berambut ikal itu sudah mau memperkenalkan namanya. Tapi, ia keburu sampai di sekolah itu duluan.

"Huah. Akhirnya terbebas dari udara pengap di dalam sana!" kata Baekhyun lega. Walaupun ia sedikit kecewa karena tak jadi mendengar nama pemuda itu. "Dan, Tao, siapa namja yang melindungimu tadi?"

Pipi Tao bersemu merah begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tau namanya, tapi namja itu sangat baik. Ia melindungiku dari desakan penumpang lain. Dan, tadi hyung juga berbicara dengan seorang namja. Dia siapa?"

"Ah, aku juga tidak tau namanya. Tapi ia menyebalkan! Ia menyebutku tuan eyeliner! Huh!"

Tao tertawa kecil begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Mereka lalu melanjutkan obrolan mereka sampai ke sekolah.

Di dalam bus tadi, kedua namja dengan tinggi menjulang, yang satu berambut hitam sedikit kemerahan, dan seorang namja berambut ikal, kini tengah berdiri berdampingan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Namun, sepertinya mereka tengah mengobrol. Ya, mengobrol melalui _pikiran_.

"_Namja itu manis sekali, kan?_"

"_Apa-apaan? Lebih manis namja bermata panda tadi._"

"_Ah, seleramu masih saja begitu, Kris._"

"_Dan seleramu juga masih sama, Chanyeol._"

-TBC-

Yeay FF baru *dance* *plak Mianhae udah buat FF baru. Tapi sekarang main castnya bedaa xD Sekarang main castnya ChanBaek/BaekYeol, walau masih diikuti dengan TaoRis u.u Mianhae ya, readersdeul u.u

Last, mind to review?


End file.
